


The Great Explosion

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: The end of their world, Hosnian Prime, was imminent.  Star Wars AU.  Sansa/Tyrion.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Great Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, though not explicitly stated in the text, is set in the Star Wars universe, specifically in the timeline of The Force Awakens. The world Sansa, Tyrion and their daughter live on is Hosnian Prime.

Tyrion lies on the bed with three-year-old Joanna. Blonde ringlets frame her chubby face, and as he tucks her favorite blanket around her shoulders she stirs against his chest and clutches onto his white tunic. She sleepily cries, “Papa,” and though he and Sansa had vowed to protect her from the rumored war in the galaxy above, she’d sensed its existence and the fear brought with it through them.

“Papa’s here,” Tyrion promises. He presses a tender kiss to the top of Joanna’s head and holds her close. He never wants to let her go, never wants her to feel the loneliness his father had thrust on him all his life. Not now, not in these last few minutes they have left.

It’s then, as tears well in his eyes, that he hears rushed footsteps coming along their tiny apartment corridor.

He lifts his head and watches Sansa as she comes around her side of the bed and joins them in haste.

“Anything?” he asks, that one spoken word carrying every ounce of hope and desperation he feels inside.

“Father could only say it was imminent,” she says, and the grimness in her eyes gives away all the pain hiding within her.

As Sansa settles in behind Joanna, she places a trembling hand on the sleepy girl’s shoulder. She watches her for a beat, before shifting her gaze to Tyrion. In a soft, broken voice, she asks, “How is she?”

“Afraid,” Tyrion murmurs. He glances down at their daughter, and he can see that her eyes are closed at the moment and a sad frown is on her little face.

“And you?” Sansa asks, breathless, voice cracking.

Their eyes lock for the longest moment, when Tyrion’s forehead creases deeply. “Angry. _Terrified._” He swallows and reaches for her hand, “You?”

There is an unwritten sadness in her eyes, but Sansa gives him a small, forced smile. “I’ve had better days, love.” She falls silent, when she takes in a breath and adds, “I’m only glad we’re together.”

“Me too,” he whispers, and his breath hitches. He squeezes Sansa’s hand again. “It feels like... like every we did, everything we tried to do was... was like...”

“...chasing the wind?” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and the apartment gets a little lighter, a little redder. It’s not a flash. It’s a constant, increasing light.

“I’m scared, Papa,” Joanna murmurs, and though she hasn't opened her eyes he knows she can sense what is about to come just as much as they can.

Tyrion's chest aches and tears leak from Sansa’s eyes.

“I know, baby,” he whispers. He’d have given anything for more of a warning. For some way out of this hell. Not for him though, for Joanna and Sansa.

“Mama and Papa are here, sweetheart,” Sansa whispers, and Tyrion watches with tears in his eyes as she presses a lingering kiss to the top of their daughter’s head and whispers, “And we love you, we love you so very, very much.”

In a flash his mind drifts back to when things had first developed between he and Sansa. They’d worked in the same company for months before the fateful moment when they found themselves trapped in one of the work elevators. After that, they’d started to see each other outside of work. It was a shock to them both when the news came that Sansa was seven weeks pregnant, but the shock was followed with elation and they figured things out. They moved in together, decided on an impromptu wedding neither of their parents approved of, and five months later they were met with an emergency delivery of their two-months-premature daughter.

A soft sob escapes as Tyrion remembers how touch and go it had been, how the doctors had been grim in their prognosis of the tiny babe living beyond a week, even in this age of magnificent medical advancements.

But oh how Joanna had proved them wrong. She had surpassed their every expectation, and four months later she was home.

As he watches Sansa give their daughter another kiss, he realizes the room is ever brighter now, a deeper red.

“I wish we had more time,” he hears himself say, and another sob escapes him. He can’t hold it back any more. He doesn’t want this to be it. The last of their lives together.

Sansa cries with him. “I know, baby. I know.”

He squeezes her hand again, desperate, “I love you, Sansa.”

“And I love you,” she cries, “I love you... _so... much._”

The room is filled with brilliant red light now, “Mama! Papa!” Joanna screams.

“Baby it’s okay, we love you, we love you!” Sansa cries out.

The first wave hits, shattering every window, every light fixture and everything else that it can.

It’s followed by a roar so loud it deafens them, and then... their hearts racing with terror beyond imagination, their lungs desperate for the breath of air the burning, rushing shockwave stops them from being able to catch, Tyrion looks at Sansa one last time with tears in his eyes and a tiny smile... and then, the world around them ceases.


End file.
